Pensar num Título
by Gaby.Dangodai
Summary: - Uzumaki? – batia na porta da sala. Era ele, parecia que Deus estava atendendo seus pedidos. O próximo seria ganhar em sorteios. Quando mais precisava da sua voz ela tinha sumido e sem querer acabou ignorando o outro. – Eu vou entrar.


**Por: **

**Classificação:** + 18. Cenas de sexo e palavreado de baixo calão.

**Betagem por:** Mistress/Gio

**Gênero:** yaoi, romance, drama, U.A. (Universo Alternativo).

**Agradecimento especial:** Gio/Mistress/Filhota por novamente ficar revisando para mim. Incomodo-te muito ainda mais quando tu está com problemas, mas sei que tu gosta. Ah, e principalmente: obrigada por me passar aquele conto "A Lágrima do Palhaço Desmascarado". Obrigada pela ajuda. (L)

Outra pessoa que queria agradecer é a minha querida Pam-chan por me permitir usar ela nessa fic, pena que ela não sabia qual o papel. xD

Ah, originalmente Trident é uma Sakura azul.

**Avisando:** Naruto & Cia não são meus, mas esta oneshot é totalmente minha. No meu mundo Naruto não solta bolas de luzes pelas mãos e a Sakura colocou silicone. Em meu mundo Naruto sabe lidar com números e Shino assume sua homossexualidade junto com Kiba. Em minha cabeça Narutin é desejado por todos. Fim.

Favor não usar personagens próprios e de outras pessoas. Wang (meu), Mura (Kate) e Trident (Pamela).

**Sumário:**

- Uzumaki? – batia na porta da sala. Era ele, parecia que Deus estava atendendo seus pedidos. O próximo seria ganhar em sorteios. Quando mais precisava da sua voz ela tinha sumido e sem querer acabou ignorando o outro. – Eu vou entrar.

**.-x-.**

**Pensar num Título**

Totalmente dedicada à MeinSonnenschein.

**.-x-.**

Baba escorria pelo canto da boca. Dormia tão pesadamente que se alguma calamidade acontecesse chegaria ao céu sem entender o motivo. O banco não se abaixava o suficiente para ficar deitado de uma forma confortável, mas estava bom, tinha dormido praticamente a viagem toda somente despertara porque os holofotes começaram a funcionar.

_- Atenção Senhores passageiros do vôo 0103, no momento estamos sobrevoando a cidade de Tokyo. São exatamente 10H43min e faz quinze graus a fora. Coloquem os cintos de segurança que em alguns minutos estaremos pousando na pista do aeroporto de Narita._

Piscava um pouco os olhos por ainda estar sonolento. Bocejava, erguia os braços para cima se espreguiçando sem se importar com os olhares que receberia da poltrona ao lado, estava vazia mesmo. Batia as mãos sobre as pernas à procura de algo: seu edredom roxo. Direcionava a visão para o chão e lá estava ele aquecendo o carpete do avião. Soltava um riso baixo enquanto agarrava seu edredom de infância e voltava a se enrolar nele fazendo um casulo. Logo, logo viraria uma borboleta. Sim! Faltavam poucos meses para fazer 18 anos. Não queria completar a maioridade longe de seu país, sua pequena Holanda, sua terra, e bela Amsterdam, e de seu pai, mas fora obrigado, praticamente. Queria tanto poder dialogar melhor com o seu genitor mesmo sabendo ser impossível depois da discussão. Tudo começou pelo motivo de ficar quase todo dia em jogos online, dizia ter se tornado um vício para ele, mas negaria até o fim de seus dias. Ao final começaram a brigar, o que era bem raro de acontecer. No instante seguinte o político já estava com o telefone na orelha e fazendo uma ligação para fora do país, ao finalizar a ligação um sorriso maroto brilhava no quarentão e antes de perguntar o motivo de tal felicidade ele tinha dito "Você vai virar um adulto no Japão.". Ainda lembrava daquelas palavras.

Queria ter negado, argumentado, colocado algum juízo na cabeça do velho e voltar para seu mundo online. Balançava a cabeça negativamente - Acho que tô' pedindo muito. – suspirava pesadamente, já sabia que seria nada fácil ficar um tempo na casa de um amigo de seu pai. Retirava-se de seu casulo para colocar o cinto de segurança, já conseguia sentir aquele friozinho na barriga: o avião estava pousando. Apertava com força os encostos da poltrona, fechava os olhos e começava a rezar. Da próxima vez iria pelo mar, se tivesse uma próxima.

**-x-**

Suas mãos suavam frio. As pessoas andavam em linha reta e ele era o único a ir contra a correnteza. Ah, não podia se esquecer que as três malas enormes ajudavam muito nessas horas. Esbarrava em muitas pessoas ou as pessoas esbarravam em si? Não importava, ao final era o único a pedir desculpas até que uma hora tropeçara e caia de cara ao chão e a sorte estava ao seu lado: uma das malas tinha aberto. Pisavam sobre algumas de suas coisas enquanto as recolhia de cabeça baixa e jogava de qualquer jeito no interior do objeto de viagem. Estava envergonhado, assustado e todo atrapalhado. O que mais poderia acontecer de ruim? Nada, ao menos pelo momento não. Fechava o zíper da bagagem e se erguia agarrando suas coisas e voltando a ir contra o mar de gente. Finalmente conseguia se meter num canto aproveitando o momento para olhar ao redor. Só conseguia ver cabeças e mais cabeças.

- Eu tô perdido e com vontade de jogar! – choramingava apoiando as costas na parede e se deixando escorregar até ficar sentado sobre o chão. Pensava em voltar para casa, mas não queria dar aquele gostinho ao pai. Queria mostrar que sabia se virar, cuidar de si próprio, conhecer gente nova e mostrar que ele já não mandava mais em si. Queria mostrar que já não era mais uma criança.

Jogava a cabeça para trás a encostando à parede, mantinha os olhos violetas presos ao teto alto e metálico. Suspirava derrotado. Estava ficando com fome, tinha vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas nem sabia onde era. Tinha vontade de pegar seu edredom e dormir naquele cantinho mesmo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em abrir à mala um homem alto que usava terno, tinha a pele alva como a neve, uma expressão facial serena e bagunçados cabelos negros parava à sua frente. Naquele momento sabia quem era ele.

- Uzumaki Mura? – seus olhos tonalidade de pedra ônix não o enganavam. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke.

**-x-**

O garoto de olhos exóticos se engasgara ao ver o conversível do moreno. Era difícil acreditar que estava prestes a entrar numa Ferrari, Deus estava sendo bondoso demais consigo e tinha certeza que logo esse danado iria aprontar alguma para si mais tarde. As malas tinham sido colocadas no porta-malas, entraram no carro e deram partida. Tinha conseguido ficar no carona, seu sorriso bobo estampado na face deixava claro que era a primeira vez que ia a Tokyo ou que entrava numa Ferrari, ou talvez fosse por ambos. Nenhum dos dois tentou começar uma conversa. O mais novo por estar nervoso demais e o Uchiha por estar ocupado demais olhando para o trânsito e pensando o que lhe esperava em casa.

Sasuke era escritor, na verdade um escritor de romances best-sellers. Já tinha visto outros trabalhos do moreno como crônicas ou contos. Um de seus trabalhos que mais tinha tocado ao louro fora algo como "A Lágrima do Palhaço Desmascarado". Não era algo "WOW!", mas era triste, te envolvia e fazia refletir em como um sorriso podia mudar tudo que antes jogavas fora.

- Você é bem quieto.

O louro tinha seus pensamentos cortados ao escutar aquela voz grossa e rouca. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era como seu pai tinha um amigo tão sexy. Não importava se ele era um quarentão que nem o seu velho, se ele desse uma brecha pegaria ele de jeito.

- É... Realmente bem quieto. Nem parece filho do Naruto. – um mínimo sorriso se fez após dizer aquele nome.

- Eu só tô' nervoso. – cruzava os braços e virava o rosto para a janela. Estava emburrado e fazendo biquinho e a última coisa que ele queria seria que o Uchiha o visse assim. Sabia que iria tirar com a sua cara, todos tiravam.

- Você se emburra do mesmo jeito que ele.

Escutou uma risada baixa e abafada vir do escritor. Sorriu descruzando os braços. Seus olhos tentavam gravar a paisagem, mas era inútil. Os prédios pareciam sempre ser os mesmo senão fosse pela poluição visual. Seu ambiente cheio de outdoors e luzes. Estava num mar de carros e apesar de estar dentro de um Ferrari não deixava de se sentir só mais um peixe na correnteza. O dono do conversível ligava o aparelho de som e uma música ambiente soava no automóvel que mais parecia lhe obrigar a fechar os olhos. E assim o fez. O mais novo achava engraçado que só agora conseguia sentir a fragrância de pinhos no carro misturado ao perfume másculo, era fresco e afrodisíaco, ambos ao mesmo tempo. Não sentia o objeto de locomoção de movimentar, se questionava se iria ficar ali o resto da sua vida.

- Chegamos. – se soltava do cinto e assim que saía do carro abria o porta-malas retirando a enorme bagagem do garoto. Mais parecia que o louro fugia de casa e não que só ia passar um tempo no Japão. O Uzumaki mais novo ainda não tinha saído do carro. – Sabe, eu gostaria de trancar o carro...

Num piscar de olhos o louro já estava fora do carro e agarrando as três malas ao mesmo tempo, sua face estava para baixo e a ponta das orelhas vermelhas. No canto do rosto do moreno um pequeno sorriso se desenhou, ele era um bom garoto. Bom até demais para ser filho daquele hiperativo. Acionava o alarme da Ferrari. Agarrou duas das malas do louro e sem mais delongas caminhara indo em direção a casa. Os olhos exóticos se erguiam e mais uma vez naquele dia ficara deslumbrado com o lar do Uchiha. Era uma casa de dois andares pintada numa tonalidade creme, janelas grandes, um teto no estilo ocidental e um jardim bem cuidado. A verdade é que esperava uma casa no estilo japonês tanto por estar, bem, no Japão como por escutar seu pai dizer que o moreno é de uma família respeitada que prezava o antigo e tudo mais. Sentia que as informações de seu pai tinham sido inúteis e nem parecia que ele tinha sido no passado o melhor amigo de seu genitor. Sentiu o olhar prepotente o questionar e sem mais tardar correu com a única mala em mãos e afobado adentrara ao local. Seu interior era o oposto do lado de fora. Parece que estava enganado a respeito sobre seu velho conhecer o moreno. Antes que pudesse caminhar era impedido pelo outro.

- Antes de tudo aqui temos regras. – sua expressão se fechou repreendendo o mais novo ao ver rodar os olhos. – Primeiro: respeito, rodar os olhos quando falam contigo é a falta deste. Se bem que você teve a quem puxar. – pigarreou antes que o louro repetisse o ato anterior. – Segundo: como vais ficar algum tempo com a gente também ajudaras nas coisas da casa como limpeza, cozinhar e coisas do tipo - sua expressão se suavizou –, mas hoje você é nossa visita. Terceiro: sempre que for entrar em algum quarto, bata antes na porta. "Antes prevenir que remediar". – aquilo foi tudo. Eram regras fáceis a seguir e fim.

**-x-**

O quarto de hóspedes era melhor do que poderia imaginar, era um closet e o que mais deixou o garoto de olhos tom violeta era que a cozinha ficava praticamente em frente ao quarto. Tinha um armário preto de três portas, seis gavetas e quatro prateleiras que não combinava muito com a decoração do recinto, mas era perfeito**.** Era ofuscado e sua superfície era áspera com os pontos extremos arredondados, como se fossem aqueles armários para um quarto infantil. Fazia lembrar uma geladeira. As paredes eram numa tonalidade fraca de lilás tendo efeito em degrade que puxava para o branco, tinha uma cama de casal – estranho – com lençóis e fronhas num tom perolado e o criado mudo era de carvalho, uma madeira forte e de cor escura. As malas abertas repousavam sobre o carpete cor chocolate e ao lado estavam espalhadas algumas peças de roupa ainda dobradas. Colocava as roupas e objetos pessoais dentro do armário dividindo por setor. Camisas e calças sociais iam pro cabide por serem chatas de passar, roupas esportivas ficavam na prateleira superior, de sair pra balada na de baixo e as duas últimas tinham objetos como carregador de celular, livros, desodorante e outros pertences. Não usou as seis gavetas, duas já estava ótimo: uma com suas roupas íntimas e a outra com medicamentos. Realmente, parecia que estava indo morar ali.

Passava uma das mãos sobre a testa retirando o suor e suspirava, finalmente tinha acabado. Precisava e queria tomar um banho, mas antes tinha que fazer algo mais importante: comer. Sua barriga chorava pedindo por atenção já fazia algum tempo e, aparentemente, tinha sido esquecida por seu dono. Olhava para o relógio do celular. Sorriu e com o indicador deu uma coçadinha na na hora do jantar e nem mesmo tinha almoçado ainda. Igual a uma criança foi pulando do quarto até à cozinha e pulou sobre o ser alto que lá se encontrava.

- Sasukeeee-san tô' com fome! – uma criança, o louro naquele momento parecia uma criança. Com quase 18 anos completos, agarrava-se à roupa do maior esfregando o rosto em suas costas. O outro parecia ter petrificado. Por algum motivo engraçado, sentia cheiro de chocolate e fumaça nas roupas dele e, num momento de curiosidade, olhava para cima e enxergava cabelos num tom chocolate, o contrário dos negros. Agora era a sua vez de sentir a tensão lhe petrificar. Ficaram parados, o louro agarrava o estranho por trás e nem mesmo um músculo se mexia, se depender, até tinha parado de respirar.

- Se quiser você já pode me soltar. – virava o rosto minimamente, seus olhos num tom verde-musgo se chocaram com os roxos, uma cor bem exótica. – Criança. – um sorriso zombeteiro traçou nos lábios que mal davam para ver. No segundo seguinte o estranho se via livre do agarre do garoto.

- Eu não sou criança!

- Oh, claro, todo adulto pula nas costas de um estranho, fala que sente fome e fica se esfregando. Claro. – mantinha a posição anterior sem perder o tom sarcástico. – A princípio, quando foi a última vez que tomasse banho?

- Seu idiota! – chutava a perna do outro e antes que percebesse já tinha um punho fechado chocando contra seu rosto. No segundo seguinte estava cambaleando para trás e se apoiando na parede. – Seu...

- Se quiser apanhar mais – apagava o fogão, em seguida a colocava a panela sobre a pia e se virava para encarar seu agressor**&**vítima. – pode vir criança. – e a última coisa que se podia escutar vindo da cozinha era o som de batidas, cadeiras indo ao chão e alguns pratos se quebrando. Mais uma vez o estômago do louro fora esquecido.

**-x-**

- Que isso não se repita. – sua voz era agressiva e a última palavra era e sempre seria sua. Sasuke estava em seu escritório trabalhando em cima de seu novo livro, ultimamente não estava tentando tanta inspiração para escrever romances, mas era o que gostava e quando tinha, finalmente, visto uma luz no fim do túnel o barulho de objetos se quebrando e urros o fizeram que esquecesse a maravilhosa ideia. A última coisa que esperava ver era seu filho e o hospede brigando até quase destruir a cozinha de uma vez. Sentava-se sobre a única cadeira que não tinha sido destruída, apoiava os cotovelos sobre a mesa e com uma das mãos fazia pressão sobre a têmpora. Estava cansado.

- Mura, este é meu filho – com a mão livre direcionava-a ao seu fruto. – Wang Neelier Uchiha. Se fala na forma ocidental. – Não mudava à posição dos braços, mas encarava ao filho. – Wang, este é Uzumaki Mura. – ele não precisou apontar e conhecendo-o sabia que ele já tinha ciência de quem se tratava. – Filho de um amigo e nosso hospede por alguns meses.

A palavra "meses" fez o menor arregalar os olhos exóticos, isso não passou despercebido por nenhum dos homens ali presentes. O Uchiha mais velho questionara-o se ele sabia quanto tempo Naruto, seu pai, tinha lhe dito que ia ficar por ali. A resposta já era a que ele esperava: o político nada disse.

- Vai ser longo... Vou continuar a preparar o jantar. – nada mais disse e nada mais fez. Com calma o dono de um par de olhos verde escuro voltava a cozinhar alguma coisa na panela, Mura ainda não sabia o que era. Queria fazer alguma piadinha como "se é você quem vai cozinhar então prefiro passar fome", e a fez.

- Se é você quem vai cozinhar então prefiro passar fome. – mostrava a língua para o outro e a única resposta que teve foi um debochado "criança". Antes que pudesse replicar era repreendido pelo dono da casa.

- Chega vocês dois! – batia na mesa com o punho fechado firmemente. Seu filho já estava acostumado, mas o hóspede a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi se encolher na cadeira. – Lembra das regras? Respeito era a primeira e cadê o respeito? – se tinha aprendido algo com tudo aquilo é que nunca deveria provocar um Uchiha, muito menos se este era um escrito cujo nome era Sasuke.

- O correto não seria "Vocês dois, chega!"? – a conversa terminou por ali.

**-x-**

O jantar havia sido tranquilo, ou seja, quieto. De vez em quando as íris roxas se esbarravam com as verdes dizendo algo como "mais tarde a gente termina o que começamos", mas fora isso tinha sido calmo. No jantar tinha macarrão com molho branco, algumas salsichas jogadas na frigideira, uma salada básica – tomate, alface e óleo de oliva -, sakê – para os Uchiha's - e refrigerante – para os dois filhotes de manadas diferentes (Mura e Wang) -. O garoto de pele bronzeada não chegara nem perto da carne e nada fora questionado por não comer a carne servida.

O primeiro a acabar tinha sido o mais velho entre os três, colocou os pratos dentro da pia e antes de se retirar lançou um olhar ameaçador para o filho. Mura não entendia bem o que estava rolando, mas interesse em descobrir também não tinha. Quando acabou de comer fez o mesmo que o homem de cabelos negros, mas ao invés de deixar a louça e sair, limpou o aquilo que sujou. Não demorou muito para terminar de lavar e em seguida outro prato era jogado na pia, antes que pudesse xingar se lembrava da primeira regra e preferiu ficar em silêncio... Ou não.

- Eu não vou lavar a sua louça, idiota. – virou-se para o ver indo embora, mas ao invés disso ele estava guardando as sobras em potes e amontoando tudo numa grande pilha. O moreno ignorava o louro e isso estava na cara, queria terminar logo com a cozinha e sair de perto daquela criatura terrivelmente irritante. Porém, parecia que Deus estava era do lado daquela maldita criança. Escutava a campainha tocar.

Se pudesse teria jogado aquela panela na cabeça do outro, mas ele tinha sido rápido demais e ido atender à porta. Suspirou deixando os ombros cair mostrando sua redenção ao sono. Largou o pano e a esponja ali mesmo. Ele era o hóspede então não tinha porquê ajudar. Um sorriso bobo formou-se em sua face e saiu saltitando até o corredor, mas ali estancou ao ver o Uchiha mais novo sendo agarrado – ou agarrando – por uma criatura rosa. Aquele ser rosado era um homem e agora estava beijando seu mais novo inimigo. Queria rir da cara dele, mas, sem saber do motivo, não conseguia se mexer. Queria não dar bola para aquilo e somente ir para seu mais novo quartinho, mas tudo piorou ao ver o moreno correspondendo ao beijo daquela criatura estranha. Um frio em seu interior se instalou quando o ser que abduzia o mais velho percebeu a sua presença e sorriu. Ele tinha olhos azuis, eram lindos, só perdiam para as belas safiras de seu velho. Viu eles se separarem, o moreno chamar o outro de "Trident" e o rosado cochichar algo ao ouvido do moreno que em seguida se virara olhando para trás. As esmeraldas escuras conectavam-se com as jóias violetas.

O contato não durou por muito tempo. Mura quebrara fazendo de conta que pouco se interessava e olhava com desdém para qualquer canto. Calmamente dera meia volta e caminhava até seus aposentos, mas se pudesse teria ido correndo. Antes de se jogar na cama lembrara de uma coisa super importante: estava fedendo. Não estava a fim de se banhar, mas a última coisa que queria é piadinhas sobre estar mal cheiroso. Pegou uma samba-canção cor creme e foi diretamente para o closet, ficou bobo ao ver como ele era enorme, até tinha uma banheira! Uma ideia infantil veio a sua mente, um sorriso maroto o fazia brilhar e sem mais esperar abria as torneiras deixando a banheira encher enquanto corria para o armário e pegava um patinho de borracha.

- Eu sabia que em algum momento tu seria útil! – sentou-se na borda da banheira e depositava um beijo na cabeça do objeto de borracha colocando-o dentro da água. O melhor de tudo? Foi olhando para as paredes que descobriu um botão mágico que ligava a hidromassagem. Não pensou duas vezes. Agarrou o pote de shampoo e derramou uma pequena parte do líquido meloso na água cristalina, em pouco tempo já dava para ver a espuma engolir seu pobre patinho amarelo. As roupas agora voavam pelo closet e o corpo há pouco tempo que ficara nu já estava sendo coberto pela espuma branca. Tudo aquilo o fazia esquecer daquela maldita cena, tirando agora que acabara lembrando dela. – Baitola-velho-idiota. – se deixou engolir pela espuma e pela água, queria limpar sua mente de besteiras como essas. Quem era ele para chamar o outro de baitola quando ele era outro? O louro voltava para a superfície, pegava o shampoo depositando seu conteúdo na palma da mão, depois nos fios de cabelo encharcados e esfregava a química no couro cabeludo.

- Você é uma graça quando fica quieto.

As mãos permaneciam sobre a cabeça, mas já não se movimentavam massageando o couro. Porém, não demorou em fechar o a expressão facial, abaixar um dos braços e somente mostrar o dedo do meio para o mais alto.

- Ainda continua sendo uma graça. – se aproximava da banheira em passos lentos sem em momento algum desviar os olhos verdes dos violetas, não tinha como perder o contato, não queria. Sem se importa que a borda estivesse molhada e com espuma, sentou-se nesta e agarrou o patinho coberto de espuma, por isso acabou molhando parte da manga branca da camisa social.

Ao sentir que estava para ter a face queimando, voltou a mergulhar esperando um pouco para ver se o vermelhidão iria sumir. Estava calmo, não podia abrir os olhos por causa do shampoo que fora despejado na água, mas não sentia a presença dele por perto. Do nada sentia um movimento na água da banheira. Rapidamente ergueu-se do mergulho e contemplava um Wang com o peitoral cheio de espuma. Balançou a cabeça querendo afastar aquele pensamento de sua mente.

- O que quê você pensa que tá' fazendo?

- Tomando banho, penso eu. – entre os dedos ficava a judiar do patinho de borracha que soltava sonzinhos agudos com se este chorasse agoniado pela dor. Mura agarrava o pobre brinquedo abraçando-o como se quisesse protegê-lo. – Criança.

- Velho idiota, nojento.

- Nojento? – o Uchiha mais novo erguia-se um pouco inclinando o corpo sobre o do menor. Os rostos ficavam próximos, muito próximos. – Antes você não me chamava nojento.

O cheiro de chocolate adentrava suas narinas com agressividade, mas dessa vez sem a fragrância de fumaça misturada. Era delirante sentir seu cheiro e ter a face tão alva estar próxima a si, era tentador. Fechava os olhos com força, soltava o pato amarelo e empurrava o mais velho fazendo-o se sentar no mesmo ponto que antes estava. O rosto estava num tom carmesim pela raiva, vergonha ou até mesmo excitação. O que mais lhe aliviava era que ainda tinha bastante espuma sobre a superfície da água.

- Você conhece a história de nossos pais? – um olhar inquisidor lhe era direcionado. – você quer escutar? – a cabeceira loura balançava em sinal positivo. Recostava-se na outra extremidade da banheira deixando-se relaxar com a hidromassagem. – Mas eu não vou te contar. – sorrio satisfeito ao escutar o outro xingar.

- Por que tu não sais daqui seu velho nojento? – o Uzumaki mais novo tinha uma expressão emburrada, para variar sempre fazia o seu famoso biquinho quando contrariado ou irritado.

- Porque esse closet era meu. – fechava os olhos, queria aproveitar ao máximo a hidromassagem ainda mesmo que fosse perto daquela criatura exoticamente chata. – E eu adoro essa banheira de hidromassagem. – o silêncio voltou a se instalar no quarto de banho.

Já tinha acabado seu banho fazia algum tempo, a espuma já quase não mais existia ainda que a hidromassagem permanecesse. Não queria se levantar e deixar ele o ver nu, sentia-se constrangido. Deixou-se escorregar pela extremidade branca da banheira ficando com água pelo nariz e fazendo bolhinhas na água. Essa fora a sua maior falha, o louro não percebera, mas estava com as pernas ao redor do outro, e aquele tinha sido o seu maior erro. A última coisa que lembrava era como se tudo tivesse sido um flash, Wang levantando, Wang erguendo Mura e o retirando de seu entretenimento, Wang roubando um beijo do mais novo. O moreno não esperou o outro vir como palavras lindas de morrer, em seguida se levantou sem se importar em mostrar o corpo desnudo, agarrou a toalha que seria do louro e saiu do closet calmamente enquanto o garoto de olhos violetas estava estático.

Finalmente saía de seu transe. A primeira coisa que fez foi ficar passando as costas das mãos esfregando-as contra a boca. Conseguia sentir a quentura e o gosto de chocolate neles. Voltou a mergulha e debaixo d'água gritou, as bolhas deixavam um som estranho sair, mas num volume miserável comparado com o que era solto dentro da água já não mais cristalina. Num salto levantou-se, o filho da puta tinha levado a SUA toalha. Olhava a seu redor e a única coisa que encontrou era a camisa social, com um sorriso maroto trajado na cara e a camisa branca em suas mãos a usou como toalha, amassou e jogou atrás da privada para só mais tarde ser encontrada. Vestiu a samba-canção, deixou a água escorrer pelo ralo e se pôs a querer caminhar pela casa. Quem sabe encontraria o moreno e poderia matar ele sufocando-o com a sua bunda.

**-x-**

Ficaria tão feliz se tivesse escutado mais seu pai e visto menos filmes de terror, porque aquela casa com seu interior no estilo japonês era aterradora no escuro. A última coisa que queria ver era uma japinha se contorcer na sua frente. Quanto mais adentrava no corredor mais o breu parecia querer lhe engolir. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e seu corpo se retesar. Escutava barulhos nada comuns e se sentisse frio daí sim iria começar a gritar e chorar, a ordem dos fatores não importava. Dizem que a curiosidade matou o gato, mas mesmo sabendo disso nem mesmo a morte e o medo impediram que o louro continuasse em sua perigosa jornada pela casa dos Uchiha's. A cada passo dado parecia que o barulho ficava mais alto.

- Nar-ruto...

Franzia o cenho ao escutar o nome de seu genitor ser pronunciada praticamente num... Gemido. A voz também não era estranha, pelo contrário era... – _"Rouca e grossa."_ – queria parar, não queria espiar, mas agora entendeu que o gato deve ter morrido por um bom motivo. Estava parado em frente à porta que abafava parte dos ruídos já não estranhos e sobrenaturais. A cor que combinava com a cara do menor era vermelho, porque ele era puramente vermelho da ponta dos pés até às orelhas. Agachava-se ficando de joelhos sobre o piso de madeira, mantinha certa distância da fechadura, mas ainda assim conseguia ver parte do que acontecia dentro do quarto. Lá estava Uchiha Sasuke, um escritor de romances best-sellers deitado de barriga para cima se masturbando com uma das mãos na boca tentando abafar – miseravelmente – os gemidos que tempos atrás eram o deleito de outro. Escutava o belo homem de cabelos negros dizer incoerências, chamar pelo seu velho e finalmente escutou aquele som melodioso de vitória. Sasuke tinha gozado e o nome da pessoal a qual chamava não deixava de ser aquele que estava em outro continente.

Sentia-se miserável e sujo, por quê? Porque estava excitado. – Merda. – repentinamente uma mão lhe cobria a boca colocando dentro um pedaço de pano e um braço forte envolvia-o pela barriga o fazendo perder o contato com o chão. Balançava-se, queria morder o seu agressor, mas o pano não lhe ajudava muito. Pensaria que seria um ladrão, mas o cheiro a chocolate, agora misturado a fumaça, só o fez pensar uma coisa: estava, literalmente, fodido.

**-x-**

Os pulsos estavam algemados, não sabia da onde aquela coisa tinha vindo, mas não queria nem saber por onde elas já passaram. Estava numa biblioteca, para ser mais preciso: estava na biblioteca dos Uchiha's. Lembrava como tinha chegado ali. O louro fora carregado igual a um saco de batatas por todo o corredor, cozinha e depois disso ele lembrava que o moreno abrira uma porta de vidro que dava caminho ao quintal. Havia sido colocado sobre o piso de madeira da varanda, mas não teve tempo de fazer algo já que antes disso o moreno tinha-o algemado e quando pensara em gritar o pano estava sendo preso em sua boca e amarrado atrás da cabeça. Depois disso se sentiu uma noiva, pois os braços do Uchiha-broto carregavam ao louro igual a uma. Cruzaram o jardim e entraram numa casa um pouco menor que a outra, mas ainda de dois andares, ficara surpreso em descobrir que a parte desconectada da casa era uma biblioteca de quintal. Sentado numa poltrona felpuda em tom bordô tinha um Wang que encontrava-se entretido com um livro, não sabia do que se tratava, mas pouco importava ao louro jogado sobre a mesa. – _"Deus, se for para me dar um poder especial que seja um leitor de mentes."_ – sim, para o Uzumaki mais novo, aquele poder seria muito útil quando era uma pedra que estava a sua frente.

- Eles eram jovens. – sua voz era calma, rouca e cansada. O livro, agora fechado, era colocado sobre as pernas cruzadas e finalmente olhava para o rosto bronzeado do mais novo. Ele, realmente, era uma graça em silêncio.

- Do quê tu tá' falando seu velho-nojento-idiota?

- Estou falando de nossos pais. – suspirava. Com os braços apoiados nos encostos da poltrona fazia impulso se levantando pesadamente e aproximava-se perigosamente do mais novo. - Você escutou, viu e sentiu, não? – indiscretamente olhava para a ereção do menor sem evitar que um malicioso sorriso se fizesse nos lábios finos que só aumentou quando o louro enrubesceu ao mesmo tempo em que tentava tampar seu membro meio desperto. – Vou te contar parte do que precisas saber. – e mais uma vez tinha ao Uzumaki mais novo nos braços. No instante seguinte estavam sentados na poltrona, mas agora o italiano tinha um peso extra sobre seu colo. – Eram amigos de infância, bom, na verdade rivais. – mesmo se debatendo para sair do colo do mais velho fracassava vergonhosamente já que as mãos deste seguravam-no com firmeza em sua cintura. Fora o fato que uma das pernas estar mais levanta e esfregando-se contra seu membro. O contato forçava-o a morder a língua, queria que a dor fosse mais forte, mas parecia ser impossível. – Estás me escutando? - mordia o lóbulo do carneiro sobre seu colo.

- Não, tá' meio difícil com você me molestando, velho-nojento-pervertido. – jogava a cabeça para o lado indo de encontro com a face do prostituto. Dava um sorriso triunfante ao tê-lo recuando para trás, tirando uma das mãos de sua cintura e colocando sobre a boca. Porém, fora por pouco tempo que sua sensação de vencedor quedara. O corpo bronzeado arrepiava-se com o toque que aquelas mãos fortes distribuíam em sua superfície lisa. Seu corpo contrariava sua mente. – Para com isso... – fechava os olhos com força e mordia o lábio inferior contendo um gemido. – Me dás ânsia de vômito. – era mentira. Seu rosto fervia, seus olhos nevoados flagravam o que realmente sentia: excitação. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas as investidas do moreno, repentinamente, tinham parado. Evitou, mas por pouco não soltou um reclamo. Bem lá no fundo o menor tinha ficado decepcionado.

- Já que você sente tanto nojo... – respirava profundamente estufando o peito, prendia o ar e em seguida soltava-o lentamente. – Vou ser direto. Nossos pais eram amantes. – Pronto! Agora tudo se encaixava... Errado. Finalmente tinha ficado confuso de vez. Até onde Mura lembrava, seu velho era hetéro. Ao menos nunca ficara sabendo de casos entre ele e outro... Homem. Escutava um bufar, era do moreno e só percebera naquele momento que tinha viajado em seus pensamentos e o deixado falando sozinho. Acabara de descobrir que ele odiava ser ignorado. – Chega, vou te contar mais nada. – dito isso o moreno voltou a pegar o livro e ler seu conteúdo.

A perna já não mais molestava o mais novo, se ele quisesse podia muito bem se erguer e sair. Porém, havia dois problemas, não tinha como se livrar das algemas e, inacreditavelmente, estava gostando de ficar sentado sobre o outro. Sentia-se mais alto. Observá-lo de cima e tão perto era gratificante, quando concentrado sua expressão era leviana e séria ao mesmo tempo, não sabia explicar, mas era isso que ele emanava. Odiava-o como nunca odiara alguém, mas estar ali, sentado sobre seu colo, era reconfortante. Estranho? Não deixava de ser, queria mandar o Uchiha-moreno-taradão tomar no cu e falar outras asneiras que ele merecia escutar. Estava curioso. Queria saber mais sobre a juventude do seu velho com o pai do moreno. Quem era o ativo? Por que se separaram? Sasuke ainda amava Naruto, não? Então por quê? Uma luz, sentira uma luz brilhar em sua mente que finalmente fez sentido, a única palavra que lhe vinha à cabeça era: filhos.

- Não pense demais. – a mão maior largava do livro de romance e acariciava as macias madeixas louras. O dono destas parou de pensar. Seu corpo pesava. Sem pedir licença deitou-se sobre o corpo do mais velho e fechou os olhos deixando que o cheiro a chocolate lhe embriagasse por completo. Foi entre os aconchegantes braços do moreno que acabou adormecendo e sonhando com fumaça, livros e uma viagem.

**-x-**

Olhar a chuva cair sobre as rosas inglesas do jardim era algo que lhe fazia sentir-se bem. Já tinha passado duas semanas que estava morando com os Uchiha's e ainda achava engraçado que seu exterior fosse ocidental e o interior oriental. Os pés balançavam livremente enquanto parte do corpo se equilibrava sobre a janela na qual estava sentado. Paciência. Estava tentando ter alguma enquanto esperava o moreno voltar seja lá onde ele estivesse e não tinha como sair por aí já que conhecia quase nada. Não tinha vontade e nem mesmo podia falar com Sasuke que estava em cima do novo livro a um bom tempo. Bufava. Desde aquela vez da biblioteca já não se atacavam tanto fisicamente nem verbal. Não depois de acordar no quarto que estava hospedado e ter ele ao seu lado, bom, na verdade mais precisamente sobre o peitoral do Neelier. Naquele dia ele tinha descoberto como o corpo dele era quente, muito quente. Sentir os pulmões inflando e expelindo ar, sua caixa torácica subir e descer era algo fora de questão. Era bom.

Seu rosto fervia. Olhava para o piso encerado – que ele tinha encerado – e colocava as mãos no rosto. O que estava pensando? Sim, ter sentido os braços dele envolvendo-o tinha sido prazeroso, quente, diferente. Porém, não deixava de sentir certo sentimento de repulsa por ele ou somente querer ele longe de si, parecia bem melhor assim. Existiam coisas na vida que preferia manter afastado de si ou ao menos evitar: fumantes, gente que vende seu corpo por dinheiro, retardados metidos a sabichões, comedores de carne, e Wang Neelier Uchiha tinha tudo aquilo que lhe irritava. O moreno retardado estava estragando seus pulmões com cigarros sabor chocolate, era um prostituto de luxo, se fazia de sabichão só porque quando não está "trabalhando" fica trancado naquela biblioteca mágica, e comia carne. O pior de tudo? Não conseguia evitar querer vê-lo mesmo tendo motivos para querer evitá-lo. Deus, para onde estava sendo guiado? Para o inferno ou para um hospício?

- Cheguei.

Suas duvidas interiores foram esquecidas e substituídas por uma sensação de alívio. Antes de escutar o barulho da porta de fechar já tinha se levantado e corrido até à entrada tendo o privilégio de ver a imagem de um Wang ensopado. O mais velho continha uma sacola em mãos, parecia uma daquelas de conveniência. Antes que sua curiosidade fosse mais forte que seu juízo o outro já retirava um pote de dentro e estendia para o menor. O olhar confuso e o levantar dos ombros deixava na cara que entendia horrores do que estava escrito na tampa. Os cabelos arrepiados ficavam ainda mais bagunçados ao ter uma mão grande lhe fazer um mimo. O mais velho sorria.

- É sorvete de creme.

O moreno podia ter mil & um defeitos e todas as "qualidades" que o louro mais repudiava em alguma pessoa, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir confortável perto dele. O nojo já tinha diminuído um pouco, o vício por jogos ainda existia, mas como não estava tendo muitotempo para entrar no computador acabou se acostumando a ficar dias sem fazer nada ou simplesmente implicando e recusando qualquer coisa que era oferecida pelo mais velho. Porém, se tinha algo que não recusava era sorvete de creme.

**-x-**

Um mês. Fazia um mês que estava morando com os mais lindos morenos que já tinha visto em sua vida. Ainda não sabia muito sobre seu pai e o caso que tinha com o belo escritor. Sempre que interrogava o filho do Uchiha este o ignorava e mesmo xingando-o só conseguia o silêncio dele. Para esquecer ou apenas deixar de lado suas perguntas começara uma faxina de primavera. Podia não saber ler kanjis, hiraganas e o escambau, mas entendia quando falavam e sabia responder por causa de seu pai que sempre falou na língua do país no qual nasceu. Seu velho era japonês e como casara com uma holandesa só teve que correr atrás da sua nacionalidade holandesa por parte de pai. Não lembrava daquela que lhe trouxe ao mundo que, a final, acabara falecendo no parto. A tristeza lhe faltava mesmo sabendo que ela morreu ao lhe dar a luz, deu sua vida pela dele, mas sentia a falta do lado materno. Agora entendia o motivo pelo qual seu velho saia raramente com outras mulheres, mas nunca pensar em se casar novamente. Só não entendia o motivo deles não voltarem a se ver. Wang contara que sua mãe o tinha abandonado quando pequeno e como seu pai não precisava de dinheiro não mantinham contato. Quando perguntou se ele tinha curiosidade em saber como ela estava ou como ela era a única resposta que tinha era um "não".

Estava no porão, descobrir que aquela casa tinha uma parte no subsolo era algo divertido ao menos para si. O lugar encontrava-se cheio de paranhos, pó e caixas. A vontade que o louro sentia em abrir as caixas era tamanha que prometera a si mesmo após a faxina ver se continha fotos de quando Wang era mais novo. Tinha tudo: um balde com água, esponjas, escovão, espanador, aspirador de pó, vassoura, panos, panos, panos e mais panos. Arregaçava as mangas da camisa amarela desbotada e estava pronto para pôr mãos à obra. O que era para ser uma simples limpeza de primavera acabou virando uma bagunça: derrubara o balde cheio d'água, tropeçara, espalhava mais poeira do que limpeza e encontrar baratas e aranhas gigantes fizeram o menor gritar feito uma garotinha. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha levado no subsolo da casa, só sabia que os panos antes brancos estavam pretos como carvão e que seu cheiro não era um dos mais agradáveis.

- Dá para sentir o seu odor lá de cima. - falava num tom divertido ao pé do ouvido do louro e por trás colava seu corpo ao dele. Estava tão entretido com os panos sujos e seu péssimo estado que o menor nem percebera a presença do outro, e tê-lo grudado a si quando estava fedendo era um tanto quanto constrangedor. Virou-se dando alguns passos para trás cortando assim o contato dos corpos e mostrava a língua, estava agindo de forma infantil pelo simples fato de estar nervoso, ou porque aquela já era uma característica sua mesmo.

- Se eu tô' fedendo ou não o problema é meu.

- Não. - o moreno andava de forma felina sem em momento algum tirar os olhos de sua presa. - Se você está com mau cheiro é minha obrigação reverter esta situação. - E antes que o garoto questionasse ou se pusesse a correr, agarrava-o tendo-o em seus braços mais uma vez. Os acessórios de limpeza foram deixados no porão e foi entre patadas&maldições por parte do mais novo que este foi levado para o closet.

Estavam nus e antes que o outro visse sua nudez já estava dentro da banheira sendo engolido pela espuma que era provocada pela hidromassagem. Quando o moreno foi em sua direção e entrou na água não conseguiu desviar os olhos, mas enrubesceu ao ver o sorriso sacana que ele continha. Mesmo contrariado se deixou ser lavado pelo moreno que também não cheirava muito bem. Já sabia o motivo. Ele tinha o cheiro de sexo fresco. O moreno tinha acabado de voltar do seu "trabalho". Virava o rosto conseguindo ver marcas avermelhadas na parte do pescoço e peitoral. Queria ignorar aquilo, o menor realmente queria, mas ficava difícil quando braços fortes envolviam-no e o abraçavam com tanto... - "_Carinho" _-. A verdade? Queria bater nele. Espancá-lo. Wang tinha dinheiro, era inteligente - sabia disso, mas nunca iria admitir em voz alta -, saúde, um pai presente, não havia motivo. Porém, o que mais dava raiva era exatamente isso, não existia motivo e o mesmo sabia disso. Quando tinha perguntado "Por que você se vende?" ele lhe tinha dito "Não tem um motivo. Eu somente gosto de sexo e de dinheiro." e a conversa terminou ali.

- Se essas marcas te incomodam não olhe. - ele sabia como se sentia e isso era frustrante.

- É que... - Jogava a cabeça para trás e as íris violetas se chocavam com as verdes. A mão molhada e cheia de espuma tocava o rosto do maior num breve carinho sem retirá-la dali. - Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de ti. - a surpresa por aquelas palavras não foram vista somente nos olhos arregalados do italiano, mas do holandês também. - _"O que, caralhos, eu disse? Meu Deus, acho que estou com sérios problemas mentais. É a falta dos jogos."_ - retrocedeu a mão rapidamente e voltou a ficar sentado sobre a porcelana. Olhava para um ponto qualquer tentado dizer alguma desculpa. - Eu... Acho que os produtos me fizeram mal. É! Foi isso. - uma risada nervosa era o seu ponto final. O silêncio só ajudou na tensão. Cada um ficou em outra extremidade. Mura olhando para qualquer lado e Wang para as costas do menor. Era tentador. Mais tentador que qualquer cliente seu. Não iria mais se segurar. Um momento, um segundo, um puxão, uma virada, uma oportunidade e um grito que era abafado ao ter outra boca colada à sua. Somente existia uma leve pressão, nada de movimentos ou carícias tentadoras. Os lábios finos movimentavam-se sobre os carnudos, dando beijos sobre estes e fazia um debate interno crescer no menor.

- Eu quero você. – foi a última coisa que disse quando pediu permissão com a língua para aprofundar suas intenções. Porém, fora recusado.

- Me solte! – debatia-se na água. Estava em pânico. – Me larga! Seu sujo! Nojento!

A tremedeira no corpo menor era fraca, mas estava assustado já o Uchiha mais novo não se movia. Entrara em estado de choque. Ser chamado de "nojento" já era algo comum, mas "sujo" era algo novo, e perturbador. Caso soubesse antes, não... Caso tivesse percebido que ele achava-o sujo não teria tentado se aproximar. Fora um completo idiota, bom, o mais novo sempre o chamava de idiota mesmo.

- Perdão...

Essa foi a última coisa que disse antes de se levantar da banheira, agarrar uma toalha enrolando-a na cintura e retirar-se do quarto de banho. Para trás não tinha deixado somente um garoto de olhos exóticos mais tranquilo, pelo contrário. Tinha deixado uma criança confusa e se sentindo o maior lixo da Terra.

**-x-**

Na mesa estavam somente Sasuke e o filho do Naruto. Comiam arroz com molho madeira e a salada básica que nunca faltava na mesa. Os olhos roxos olhavam de soslaio para a cadeira ao seu lado. Estava vazia e era por culpa sua. Fazia uma semana desde aquele ocorrido, já fazia uma semana que ele não passava em casa. Estava preocupado com ele, se sentia mal pelas palavras que vomitara na cara dele, sentia a falta dele... Sim, fazia falta a presença dele, suas implicâncias, o olhar sério e o sorriso sarcástico quando cometia algo "infantil demais". Sentia falta do calor dele quando o abraçava por trás sem que percebesse ou as provocações do dia a dia ou o carinho que recebia na cabeça quando ele chegava em casa. Queria vê-lo mesmo que fosse com todas aquelas marcas, queria comer a comida dele, ser jogado na banheira quando estava imundo e falar com ele sobre nada. Queria pedir desculpas.

- Ele vai voltar.

Balançava a cabeça positivamente, mas ao perceber que o escritor também conseguia, praticamente, lê-lo como se fosse um livro não conseguiu evitar engasgar com o arroz. Recebia tapas firmes nas costas, mas que ajudavam a desengasgar. Quando levantou o rosto para agradecer ao homem de belas íris ônix congelou ao ver que ele permanecia à sua frente.

- Não disse?

Estava mudo e paralisado, mas seus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos do moreno que cumprimentava seu genitor com um selinho nos lábios.

**-x-**

Era já tarde da noite e não duvidava que já estivesse indo e voltando para o quarto a mais de vinte minutos. Ainda queria se desculpar, mas era mais fácil pensar do que fazer. Pela décima vez estava parado à frente da porta do quarto _dele_ e novamente virava o corpo indo voltar para o quarto, mas dessa vez a porta se abrira. O menor não sabia se corria ou se só fala "desculpa" e voltava para a sua toca. Resolveu ficar parado e olhando para o rosto sonolento do outro que estava somente com uma calça jeans preta desbotada e o zíper aberto. Preferia não imaginar o motivo de ele estar com o fecho daquele jeito.

- Entre. – com o tom de voz fraca, o mais velho abria espaço permitindo que o louro entrasse este no qual não pensou nem duas vezes. O espaço pessoal do moreno era bem diferente do que imaginava, era arrumado. As paredes eram num tom bordô, o carpete num tom creme, um armário estilo rústico fazia conjunto com o criado mudo. A cama de casal estava desarrumada mostrando que ele estava dormindo ou tentava. Os lençóis eram brancos, as fronhas dos travesseiros e do cobertor, que estava parcialmente ao chão, era na mesma cor bordô que das paredes. Nervos. Estava começando a ficar nervoso por estar no quarto dele, parecia uma garotinha quando perto do cara mais popular da escola e que gostava. Espera, que gostava? Sacudia a cabeça para os lados afastando tal pensamento. É, desse jeito iria acabar num hospício.

- Não era para a gente existir. – ele calmamente dizia enquanto agarrava um cigarro dentro do bolso da calça e se sentava no vão da janela para fumar. Acendia e dava uma tragada antes de voltar a falar. – Bom, na verdade eu não era. Você é o segundo filho do Uzumaki. – olhava para o céu estrelado assim evitando deparar-se com os exóticos olhos do louro, tinha certeza que ele estava confuso. E estava. Para não cair ao chão cambaleou até a cama do outro e se sentou nela, sentia que mais coisas seriam ditas. – Nossos pais eram jovens, amigos, rivais e, acima de tudo, eram amantes. – dava uma pausa para voltar a tragar seu maior vicio com essência de chocolate. Soltava a fumaça fazendo arcos no ar com ela. – Eles tinham 22 anos, mais ou menos, quando resolveram fazer uma viagem pela Europa. Curtir a juventude, sabe? Longe dos pais e tals. – sabia o que ele queria dizer. Seu velho já tinha lhe dito como era o pai de Uchiha Sasuke. Era das antigas, e duro demais com os filhos. Parecia não dar muito valor para o mais novo. – E como deves de imaginar foi lá que conheceram nossas respectivas mães. Você sabe como eles as conheceram? – não esperou o menor responder, já sabia que seria um "não". – Eles foram numa festa, beberam até os cornos e transaram com elas sem querer. O melhor? Os dois idiotas engravidaram as gurias na mesma noite. Interessante, não? – jogava a chispa de cigarro pela janela. – A diferença é que a mulher que meu pai engravidou me pariu, e a mulher que te trouxe ao mundo teve um aborto. Porém, não foi natural, um carro atropelou ela e por ser alguém cheio da nota e num lugar pouco movimentado o teu pai não conseguiu colocar o cara na prisão. Por que você acha que ele quer ser presidente da Holanda? – silêncio. Jogava o resto do cigarro na lata de lixo ao lado. Jogou-se na cama e ficou deitado de barriga para cima com as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Porque ele quer fazer justiça, arrumar as leis. Porque mesmo não amando aquela mulher ele sofreu com a perda da criança e é por isso que ele te mandou para cá. – segurava as lágrimas e virava-se para encarar os olhos verdes. – Seu pai recebeu ameaças do mesmo cara que ele quer colocar na cadeia e a última pessoa que ele quer ferida é você, Mura.

Dessa vez ele não aguentou. As lágrimas rolavam sem permissão e mesmo jogando a cabeça para frente deixando parte dos cabelos cobrirem parcialmente seu rosto, mas seu soluço era o suficiente para mostrar que suas represas tinham desmoronado. No final seu velho sempre estava pensando no seu bem. Naquele mesmo momento ele podia estar sendo sequestrado, ou até coisa pior.

- Eu vou voltar para casa. – sua voz era baixa por causa do choro.

- Aqui é a sua casa.

- Não, minha casa é na Holanda, em Amsterdam, ao lado do meu pai. – respondia agressivo e levantando-se.

- Para ele a sua segurança é mais importante.

- Que se foda a minha segurança! Eu quero estar com o meu pai!

Ver o menor se perder no pranto não era algo muito saudável para si, sentia fisgadas no peito, mas o que poderia fazer? Naruto tinha razão em mandar o garoto para lá, estava bem mais seguro. Tinha que colocar algum juízo na cabeça daquela criança.

- Você quer que os esforços do seu pai sejam em vão? – erguia-se para sentar sobre a cama e observar o rosto inchado. – Você quer morrer? – acariciava a pele irritadiça pelo choro, mas logo retrocedia o toque. Lembrar que ele sentia nojo e o via como sujo era algo que fazia desistir de tentar algo com o menor. O que não passou despercebido pelo mesmo. O contato fora fraco e rápido demais, mas aquele simples gesto passou conforto e até um pouco de calma. Queria que o moreno voltá-se a tocá-lo, mas nem sabia se era digno daquilo. E naquele momento mandou sua razão pro espaço e agarrou-se ao corpo maior.

- Me perdoe. Me perdoe. Me perdoe. – Voltava a soluçar, não conseguia parar de chorar. – Desculpa agir sem pensar, por falar o que não devo. Você... – fungava. O moreno nada fazia, nem mesmo reagia ao abraço que agora recebia. Pensava o pior, estava preocupado que fosse tarde demais. – Você não é nojento, idiota só um pouco... Tarado tu é e de carteirinha. – rio ao falar aquilo, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. Agora já conseguia segurar o choro. – Você não é sujo, eu falei aquilo por estar em pânico. Eu... – um dedo era depositado sobre seus lábios fazendo o mais novo se calar. Ele não queria mais escutálo. Sim, tinha sido tarde demais. Ou não.

- Está tudo bem.

Aquela sensação leviana e de proteção percorria por todo seu corpo & poros quando o maior correspondia, finalmente, ao abraço e fazia um carinho em suas costas. O rosto podia estar inchado que nem um balão, mas já tinha se acalmado. Respirava com calma sobre o corpo do moreno que voltava a deitar. Usava o tórax do mais velho de travesseiro conseguia escutar as batidas cardíacas descompassadas. As mãos brincavam sobre a pele exposta dos músculos pouco definidos. Seu corpo era do jeito que gostava. Ao seu olhar estava perfeito. Estava tão entretido em acariciar a pele alva e em escutar o coração do italiano que não se deu conta que estava passando os dedos sobre um dos mamilos do outro. Estava enrijecido e cada vez que o tocava escutava um suspiro ser solto. Repentinamente, começara a sentir calor. Sentia seu sangue ser bombeado e correr por suas veias como se estivesse havendo uma maratona em seu interior. Era prazeroso. Queria sentir mais daquilo.

- Para uma criança até que você sabe bem sobre pontos fracos. – os cabelos castanhos bagunçados o deixavam mais sexy do que era possível. Somente aquela imagem era o suficiente para fazer seu ventre queimar. Porém, somente explodiu quando recebeu um agarre firme em seu sexo, mesmo sobre a roupa ele começava uma masturbação lenta e dolorosa. – Então, que tal praticar um "69"?

O louro lambia os lábios ao contemplar o moreno abaixar a calça jeans e tocando a ereção por cima da roupa íntima preta. Tapeava a mão do mais velho para longe e sem esperar retirava o sexo ereto de sua prisão. Gotículas peroladas despejavam do topo. Wang tinha fome, desejo, queria engolir o pênis do mais novo naquele momento e nada o impediu de realmente o fazer.

Não tinha percebido quando e nem como, mas a última coisa que o Uzumaki recordava era de sentir sua lateral ir de contra ao colchão ficando numa posição inversa à do Uchiha e, deliciosamente, de ter algo macio&molhado envolvendo seu sexo. Era quente, envolvente, delirante. Parecia que seu corpo iria explodir a cada sugada recebida. Impulsionava a pélvis em direção àquele que lhe acolhia pedindo por mais. E recebia. Inacreditavelmente, o mais velho praticamente engolia seu sexo túrgido como se fosse um doce. Não era ele, não podia ser ele quem gemia coisas desconexas, gemia sem escrúpulos e pedia por mais. Somente após muito gemer lembrava que aquele momento era algo para se curtir a dois e não querendo ficar para trás na diversão enfiava o dedo mindinho na entrada do canal da uretra fazendo só uma pressão sobre esta. Em suas mãos ficava a brincar com o membro latejante do italiano. A língua travessa traçava as veias rígidas, trilhava do topo para a base e vice & versa. Não conseguia definir se o moreno reclamava por dor ou se gemia de prazer, mas a vibração da voz ocasionava em seu membro metido naquela cova quente e acolhedora só fez Mura ter certeza de uma coisa: havia gozado. Aquela sensação única onde o corpo parecia se tencionar e ao mesmo tempo elevar fazendo qualquer pensamento ou preocupação evaporar era algo fora do comum. Era demoníaco, majestoso, único. Porém, não teve muito tempo de deleitar-se com seus próprios espasmos ou oferecer o mesmo prazer que lhe fora dado porque aquelas mesmas mãos que lhe acariciavam os cabelos louros quando o moreno chegava em casa agora erguia uma de suas pernas colocando por cima de seu ombro expondo seu ânus já que permanecia deitado de lado. As pernas fortes ficavam uma de cada lado da perna sobre a cama.

Caso houvesse tido tempo para reagir com certeza o menor de idade teria feito uma expressão assustada, mas não tinha como gritar quando ele massageava seus testículos ao mesmo tempo em que a glande começava a adentrar pelo pequeno orifício do rapaz estendido sobre a cama de casal. Doía, não tinha como não doer quando estavam para fazer sexo sem uma boa lubrificação, mas sentir aqueles dedos frios hora massageando suas bolas e hora ou outra tamborilando sobre sua plumagem loura, apesar de constrangedor, era entorpecente. O menor ronronava ao sentir uma mordida em sua entre coxa, a dor incômoda era esquecida assim que os dentes eram trocados por uma língua que deixava ali seu rastro de saliva. Pronto, estava pronto. Por culpa das "distrações" o louro nem percebera quando havia sido penetrado por completo e naquele momento sim ele tinha gritado. Não só a sensação de se dividir em dois era aterradora como a posição em que fora posto só fazia o contato crescer e a dor se estender. Queria pedir para que o mais velho parasse, mas, pelo visto, era impossível. Os movimentos lentos eram executados lentamente, pausava em determinados momento deixando o corpo que lhe recebia se acostumar com a intrusão.

Pedia para que o dono dos olhos exóticos relaxasse, dizia que com o decorrer a sensação de dor seria uma oposta e como resposta só recebia resmungos e a resposta que "ele não sabia como estava se sentindo". Enganado. Mura estava enganado. O Uchiha era quem mais sabia disso, a experiência passada de ter sua coluna partindo em dois e depois gritar por mais seria mesma. Depositava um beijo na marca avermelhada da entre coxa do seu garoto tendo como deleito um ronronar. As mãos ficavam a passear pela perna sobre seu ombro apertando e arranhando a tez bronzeada. À medida que o movimento de vai e vem aumentava suas arremetidas ficavam mais fortes, profundas e firmes. Não tinham um ritmo determinado, mas o prazer era presente em sua voz. O Uzumaki gemia, pedia por mais, desejava sentir mais e seu pedido foi atendido de muito bom agrado. As respirações fora de sintonia formavam a música de fundo junto ao ranger da cama e dos corpos se chocando. O suor não era só de um, era de ambos que se misturava lubrificando seus corpos. Enquanto que o moreno tinha os braços que agarravam à perna erguida o louro apertava com força o lençol cor creme até que seus dedos ficassem doloridos.

- Wa-wa... Hmmm... – os lábios inchados eram mordidos com força. Nem mesmo se permitira dizer o nome daquele que preenchia seus pensamentos e corpo.

- Criança. – retirava a perna sobre si fazendo o louro deitar-se de barriga para cima para em seguida puxá-lo para ficar sentado sobre seu colo. Manejava-o como se fosse uma boneca. – Mexa-se. – não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem.

- Nunca, morra.

Não tinha tempo a gastar, preferiu ignorar a negação e sem esperar que ele resolve-se se mexer agarrava-o pelo quadril fincando as unhas na pele macia. Obrigava-o a se levantar, ainda que recebesse "elogios", e ao final conseguia calar-lo quando o abaixava sobre seu pênis ereto. Somente com uma estocada conseguiu tocá-lo na próstata. Apesar de hesitar no começo não demorou em que uma criatura denominada como "irritante" por alguém cavalgar sobre seu colo sem reservas. O começo era lento, quadrado, meio inseguro, mas não tardou para que ele aumentasse a velocidade e seus movimentos ficassem mais firmes. As mãos agora somente ditavam um ritmo e ficava a sentir a tez que estava lubrificada pelo suor, o suor dos dois. A boca colava-se ao ouvido do louro.

- Eu quero você... – sua voz saia num timbre rouco. As posições agora eram outras. Inclinava-se fazendo o corpo menor cair de costas sobre o colchão e a jogada contra seu corpo, a colisão dos corpos, fazia o cenário mudar, suas cabeças girarem e se focar em um único objetivo: chegarem ao prazer máximo. - Mura...

- Wang, mais! - estava alucinado demais em ter aquele pênis duro sempre lhe tocando naquele mesmo ponto sensível em que fazia perder a cabeça para se reprimir. As pernas cruzavam-se na cintura do moreno e o puxavam para se manter mais adentro do pequeno e apertado canal. Estava quase, tão perto, tão...

- Eu te a... – e sua frase não terminara. Gozaram. Nenhum antes e nem depois, mas ambos ao mesmo tempo. O orifício se contraía espremendo o sexo confinado do Uchiha ao mesmo tempo em que sua marca, essência, era expelida para dentro do louro. Suas respirações agitadas tentavam se acalmar. Não se mexiam, parecia que o tempo congelara ou eram os protagonistas da cena preferiam pensar que o tempo parara para eles ou por eles. Nada diziam. Encaravam-se, mas não por muito tempo. Wang se retirou de dentro do corpo, seu sêmen vazava pelo ânus do garoto que se levantava indo agarrar as roupas. Assim que as vestiu se retirou mancando do quarto.

Para o dia seguinte só tinha certeza de duas coisas. Primeiro: não saberia nem como olhar pra cara do velho-tarado-nojento-retardado. E Segundo: não conseguiria caminhar "bem" por alguns dias.

**-x-**

Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira da cozinha com os braços cruzados sobre o peito com um olhar frio sobre os dois jovens sentados à mesa. Após o sexo que os garotos fizeram o louro tinha se trancado no quarto por cinco dias - bandejas com comida eram deixadas para ele em frente à porta -. Somente depois que seu filho, Wang, ficou esperando o garoto abrir a porta para agarrar a comida aproveitou a deixa entrando no quarto de hóspedes. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como ele tinha convencido o garoto louro, mas ao menos ele deixara de ser um bichinho enjaulado. Porém... Eles estavam próximos, até demais. Apesar de no passado ter se relacionado com o pai do Uzumaki mais novo isso não significava que era agradável entrar na cozinha em seus poucos momento de intervalo e ver os dois se agarrando sobre a mesa ou brincando no tapete da sala.

- Então... – pra variar não conseguia ficar quieto e o clima pesado no ambiente não ajudava muito. Estava nervoso.

- Quando vocês começaram a se relacionar? – seus olhos estavam fixos nos do filho. Ele não mentiria.

- Há mais ou menos duas semanas. – o queixo do mais novo caira. A última coisa que precisava era falar sobre a sua vida privada – ou não – para o melhor amigo e ex namorado do seu velho. Abaixava o rosto tampando-o com as mãos por pura vergonha.

- Hm... – descruzava os braços e levava uma das mãos à têmpora massageando aquele lugar que começava a latejar. – Tenho que dizer ao dobe.

- Não! – as mãos se batiam contra a mesa mostrando a sua oposição àquela ideia. Os dois morenos se entreolhavam confusos e davam atenção ao menor. – Meu pai não precisa saber!

- Por que? – Sasuke apoiava os cotovelos sobre a mesa e as mãos em frente ao rosto. Seus olhos não desgrudavam do garoto de olhos exóticos. Analisava cada palavra que este proferia.

- Porque... – a frase fora inacabada. Qual era o motivo de não querer? Existia um? Sim. O motivo era exatamente por quem era Wang: filho de Sasuke. Que merda. Gostar do filho do ex-amante de um parente seu. Uma grande bola de neve que só crescia à medida que rolava montanha abaixo. Sim! Diria tudo aquilo. – Não sei. – ou não. O moreno ser filho do escritor não era um problema, nunca foi. Era só o seu jeito de complicar as coisas. Gostava dele, realmente gostava. Então o que tinha que deixar tudo difícil? – Preciso de um tempo para pensar... – Levantou-se da cadeira e, sem olhar para os dois homens, foi para o quarto.

O som do vento balançando as cortinas cor creme da cozinha normalmente deixaria uma cena agradável, mas naquele momento elas nem faziam diferença. Pai e filho, filho e pai. Isso era tudo. Nada de palavras, um olhar gélido, um leve abaixar de cabeça do mais novo e, por final, um sorriso paterno. Eles não precisavam de palavras, afinal, eram Uchihas.

**-x-**

Eram 13h20min do dia primeiro de Março, seu aniversário e o terceiro dia que somente saia do quarto para comer, andar pelas ruas, jogar um pouco – perdera parte da vontade, mas ainda assim era seu vício - e ficar olhando pela janela da sala o quintal, mais precisamente para a biblioteca. Desde que pediu pelo tempo para pensar não tinha visto o prostituto de plantão andar pela casa.

- Deve estar dando o cu em algum carro. – a algum tempo atrás estaria rindo, mas agora um sentimento de raiva era que se apossava de seu ser. O que quê ele estava fazendo consigo? Não, errado. A pergunta certa era "O que ele tinha feito consigo?". Deus, queria vê-lo. Tipo, queria realmente ter ele ali. Agora.

- Uzumaki? – batia na porta da sala. Era ele. Parecia que Deus estava atendendo seus pedidos. O próximo seria ganhar na loteria. Quando mais precisava da sua voz ela tinha sumido e sem querer acabou ignorando o outro. – Eu vou entrar. – Desespero. Não sabia o que dizer, mas já tinha algo planejado. Virava o rosto para a janela e ficava o mais calmo que podia e a campainha tocava... –"_Mas que porra é essa?_"-. Salvo pelo gongo. Escutar o moreno reclamar e se distanciar o deixava aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com um sentimento de vazio no peito. Era confuso, o melhor seria não pensar sobre isso. E assim o fez. Agora questões surgiam "Quem seria? O que queria àquela hora? Será que ele voltaria?" e foi somente por essas perguntas – toscas – que com muito empenho levantou-se sobre o cômodo que estava sentado abaixo da janela e foi arrastando seu corpo pelo corredor. Caminhava nas pontas dos pés e ao escutar uma voz familiar sentiu vontade de dar uma voadeira na cara daquele ser aborrecedor.

- Trident. – Era o nome daquela maldita criatura rosa. Silenciosamente, escondia-se atrás da parece que ia para outros quartos. Podia ser falta de educação espionar outras pessoas, mas pouco estava se fodendo para as regras da casa naquele momento. Seu sangue estava fervendo. O garoto de cabelos, estranhamente, rosas agarrava o moreno pelo pulso com força puxando-o intimamente contra seu corpo.

- Wang, eu fiquei sabendo. – não entendia beregos sobre o que falavam, mas pouco se importava. – É verdade? – o que era verdade? Se Mura pudesse ler a mente e matar com os olhos já teria virado serial killer. – É verdade que você deixou de se vender? – um brilho estava nos olhos do homem de olhos azuis, mas não era um brilho estranho. Era o mesmo brilho que o garoto de programa tinha no olhar quando falava consigo ou fazia um carinho em sua cabeça. Balançava a cabeça para os lados. Concentração, precisava disso naquele momento para as informações que estavam a ser digeridas. – Por que? – ele se aproximava do moreno. – seria por alguém? – agora sim ele queria dar uma voadeira na cara branquela daquele alien rosa. – "_Tanta baboseira para saber se ele estava interessado em alguém? Por favor!" _-.

- Sim. – e com aquela simples resposta toda a sua atenção se voltou ao moreno. Sua coluna ereta e a expressão de impaciência só deixavam o Uchiha mais sério, adulto. Naquela hora estava com um pouco de inveja, mas beeeem pouquinho. Voltava a olhar para os dois homens em frente à porta, a conversa não tinha acabado. – Isso é tudo? – questionava deixando aparente seu desagrado com aquela visita.

- Quem é? – ele segurava a porta que estava para ser fechada em sua cara. – Por quem você esta deixando a vida sempre disse gostar? – Nunca iria admitir, mas um aperto em seu interior e a falta de ar nos pulmões por medo de descobrir quem era deixavam-no nervoso. A ideia de que pudesse ser algum ex-cliente dele ou até mesmo aquele demônio rosado fazia sentir uma alfinetada em seu peito e uma voz em sua cabeça dizer "você mereceu" ecoar.

O som de alguém tossindo à sua frente fez o louro sair de seu momento de transe pessoal e erguer o rosto. Verde contra o roxo e roxo contra o verde. Era ele, novamente. Estava tão entretido com seus problemas internos que nem tinha percebido quando o moreno, praticamente, expulsara a bichinha rosada. Fechava os olhos com força quando a mão maior foi de encontro com a sua face.

- Sua espionagem fracassou. – sua voz era mansa e a mão que antes temera acariciava seu rosto com o polegar fazendo leves movimentos circulares sobre a bochecha. – Você quer saber por quem? – Mura ronronava, aquela era a sua afirmação. Agachava-se permitindo que os lábios depositassem um beijo cálido na boca do mais novo. Eles eram frios, simples, finos, mas seu interior era diferente e quando o beijo se aprofundou novamente tinha certeza daquilo. Seu interior era quente, complexo e apertado. Cada canto parecia ter um gosto diferente, cada ponto mais prazeroso, desejoso. O moreno lhe abraçava, o beijo era interrompido. – Por você. – aquelas duas palavras fizeram o louro dar um sorriso tão grande que ficou com medo de rasgar as laterais da boca. – Porque quando você pulou em mim e ficou se esfregando contra as minhas costas sem segundas intenções eu senti um calor em meu corpo que era diferente daquele do toque. Era bom, mas não impuro. – os lábios voltavam a se aproximar. – Porque você é o meu oposto, mas ao mesmo tempo similar. És o que me falta e por ti... É, eu não me arrependo de nada se for por você.

- Seu idiota! – escondia o rosto no peitoral trajado pela camisa de manga comprida preta desbotada e de gola alta. Não queria chorar, mas era mais forte que ele. As mãos grandes acariciavam suas costas enquanto sentia um peso extra sobre sua cabeça, o queixo dele. E pela primeira vez o moreno se permitiu sorrir de forma sincera, pena que o louro estava ocupado demais escondendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas para presenciar a cena.

– Eu te amo.

Uma resposta pela declaração não veio, mas o abraço correspondido pelo menor havia sido o suficiente para aquele que nada esperava receber. O Uzumaki já tinha uma ideia do que sentia pelo Uchiha. Não sabia se era "amor", mas era quente, único, difícil de explicar. Ele não pedia para virar um adulto mesmo implicando consigo ao chamar de "criança", mas era mentira? Talvez sim, talvez não. Aquela era a sua personalidade, poderia mudar daqui alguns anos, mas se fosse para ocorrer alguma mudança que fosse de forma voluntária e não por pressão de familiares e amigos. Não iria mudar, não iria fugir e nem se enganar.

- Feliz 18 anos, Mura. – os lábios repousavam sobre a testa dando um beijo sobre alguns fios louros. O menor voltava a chorar, eram lágrimas de emoção. Estava feliz.

Uzumaki Mura não queria ter completado a maioridade longe de seu país, sua pequena Holanda, sua terra, e bela Amsterdam, e de seu pai, mas aquele, definitivamente, era o seu melhor aniversário e seu presente o coração de um Uchiha-italiano.

**-x-**

- Sim, eles estão se dando bem... Até demais. – a risada do outro lado era alta obrigando o escritor a afastar o telefone. – Vais me deixar surdo, dobe. – o "teme" ao fundo provocou um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca do oriental. – Como é ser presidente?

_- É bom, mas por enquanto eu não assumi o cargo. Você sabe que tem que passar a data da cerimônia. Ah, o processo contra aquele maldito está andando. _– o ar vitorioso e imaginar o dono de um par de safiras estufando o peito era uma cena deslumbrante. -_ Já acabasse a tua nova obra?_

- Sim. – pausava e olhava para a tela do computador, sua mais nova obra estava completa.

_- É sobre o que dessa vez teme?_

- Sobre como louros são irritantes. – novamente distanciava o telefone do ouvido, a última coisa que precisava era perder a audição. – Dobe, vai tomar um chá de camomila ou erva doce. Esse nervosismo é a falta de sexo? – seu tom de voz era sarcástico.

_- Pode ser. –_ silêncio em ambas linhas.

- É sobre duas garotas... – ele começava a falar calmamente. Retirava os óculos e depositava sobre a mesinha. – Duas garotas que moram em diferentes lugares, mas se conhecem por uma máquina. Querem se ver, conhecer, se ter, mas não podem. A sociedade não permite. – aquilo parecia até algo familiar entre eles. – As pessoas fecham os olhos por serem homofóbicas, entre homens a situação não é boa, mas tentam aceitar já com mulheres... É mais difícil.

- _Você tem se interessado por assuntos bem complexos ultimamente. Antes era um casal de deficientes, depois uma prostituta que queria mostrar que também podia amar e agora um casal de lésbicas? _– ele suspirava e sabia que Naruto sorria. – _Não é a toa que você é um escritor de best-sellers. _

- É... – os dedos brincavam com a armação dos óculos.

_- Então...Qual o título?_

- "Pensar num Título". – a única coisa que conseguiu escutar foi "ficou retardado com o tempo". – É narrada em primeira pessoa, ambas escrevem seus pensamentos, idéias e sentimentos, mas com outros personagens, outras histórias e ações. Ficou melhor com um título assim.

- _Tá', tá'. Quem sou eu para questionar um Uchiha?_ – a risada leviana era novamente escutada do outro lado da linha, aquela voz melodiosa sempre fazia o escritor pensar mais calmamente e se inspirar. –_ Então... Quando vamos nos ver novamente?_

- Em breve. – doce, somente tinha essa palavra que se encaixava no sorriso do moreno. – Muito em breve.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**(N/A):** Presente fora de data para a minha querida Catherine. Mesmo tendo levado o notebook comigo eu não consegui acabar a fic ontem. D:

Feliz aniversário. É somente uma vez nessa vidinha pacata que se faz 18 anos (ainda bem).

Coisinhas que queria comentar. Por este "presente" que fiz a minha corujinha ambulante/irritante/infantil/egoísta eu acabei ficando um tempo sem falar com ela daí quando me falaram umas coisas que ela estava pensando, minha nossa, parei de escrever isso. Somente depois que eu voltei a falar com ela e umas coisas ficaram esclarecidas é que eu voltei a escrever. Por que estou explicando isso? Porque a fic não teve partes gozantes como eu planejava, mas eu fiz de coração. É difícil imaginar como o Mura interpreta, sabe? Se fosse o Narutin seria mais dácil. Q

Bom, sobre os personagens. Para o povinho que leu e entendeu batatinhas eu vou explicar. Fake color. Há!

Eu tenho um Sasuke marrom & verde e a Katê um Narutin roxo. Alguém entendeu? Yaoi. Iha ~ q

Eu não pude explicar muita coisa, mas acho que deu para entender sobre os garotos. O Wang era fácil de falar sobre o cabelo e a cor dos olhos, mas o Mura foi bem difícil já que não é todo mundo que tem olho roxo. Acho que ele é da família Maxwell. Q

Bom, é isso. Reviews são sempre bem vindas.

**Ps:** Amo-te.


End file.
